Feeling
by naranari part II
Summary: [REPOST] Karena perasaan cinta Yoongi tidak pernah salah untuk Jimin. BTS's Fanfict. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Oneshot


**Feeling**

**.**

**.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Romance. Gonna be Hurt/Comfort?. Boys love. Ficlet. Oneshot, or more?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan cinta Yoongi pada Jimin tidak pernah salah. Jimin akan selalu benar untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi kekasih dari seorang remaja labil dan keras kepala seperti Jimin, membuat Yoongi harus selalu melatih mentalnya. Menghadapi Jimin sama susahnya menghadapi soal ujian. Padahal Jimin tipe yang ingin mendominasi tapi sifat kekanakannya kadang membuat Yoongi jengkel bukan main.

Banyak sekali yang menyayangkan Yoongi menjadi kekasih Jimin. Semenjak memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, banyak sekali pro-kontra. Banyak sekali tanggapan, padahal Yoongi tidak pernah meminta pendapat mereka.

Yoongi menyukai Jimin dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Tapi mulut-mulut diluar sana sangat menakutkan.

"Apa sih hebatnya Jimin? Dia cuma anak kecil."

"Kau tidak akan bertahan dengannya"

Dan yang lebih parah,

"Jimin hanya main-main denganmu. Anak kecil mana ada yang serius."

Sudah berapa kali Yoongi mencoba menulikan fungsi telinganya. Tapi suara-suara itu masih saja terdengar. Seolah siap menghantui Yoongi dimanapun. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan tetap bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin bukannya tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Setiap hari ia selalu mendengar bisik-bisik menyakitkan yang ditujukan padanya. Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau Jimin tidak pantas untuk Yoongi.

Selalu saja, ketika ia sedang berdua dengan Yoongi, mereka akan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat. Sebenarnya pandangan itu hanya ditujukan untuk Jimin.

Kadang pula (atau sering kali) Jimin berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin selalu mencoba melepaskan pria manis itu agar tidak ada lagi perkataan buruk yang didengar kekasihnya. Supaya Yoongi tidak perlu lagi menjadi korban cemoohan dirinya. Supaya Yoongi tidak lagi merasa sakit hati.

Namun, saat-saat seperti ini Yoongi akan selalu mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan usapan-usapan lembut menenangkan. Dan memberikan satu bahunya untuk menopang segala keluh kesah Jimin. Kekasihnya.

Tidak pernah ada hal yang sangat Jimin syukuri selain mendapatkan Yoongi disisinya selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung,"

"Hemm,"

Jimin mengusapkan wajahnya pada lengan Yoongi. "Apa aku seperti yang mereka katakan dimatamu, hyung?"

Yoongi berhenti memainkan ponselnya, ia menarik napas dalam. "Jimin kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi."

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Satu lengannya melingkari perut Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum, hatinya sangat bahagia. Walau Jimin sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, tetapi Yoongi masih saja merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Manja sekali. Katanya kau dipihak dominan." Yoongi terkekeh.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, "Walau dipihak dominan, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh bermanja dengan kekasihku, kan."

"Ya, terserah padamu saja."

Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya yang lucu.

Jimin selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah pihak yang dominan, pihak yang selalu _diatas_, pihak yang menguasai.

Yoongi tidak masalah, karena ia lebih suka jika ada yang _menguasai_nya.

Perlahan hubungan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang romantis. Jimin terlihat sangat mencintai Yoongi, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka layaknya pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Mereka muda, belia, dan mereka jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi roda kehidupan terus berputar. Ada kalanya kita merasa paling tinggi karena diatas. Namun, ketika jatuh kebawah, rasanya sakit sekali.

Ketika hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi berada diroda paling bawah.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jimin berubah. Kekasihnya itu tidak lagi bermanja padanya, jarang memberi kabar dan sulit sekali dihubungi.

Yoongi merasa khawatir, ia tidak terbiasa dengan Jimin yang seperti ini.

Hal yang Yoongi takutkan ketika Jimin berubah adalah, kekasihnya itu berpaling darinya. Dan Jimin memang berpaling darinya.

Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang tertawa bersama seorang lelaki lucu di coffee shop sore itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan cocok. Jimin memperlakukan lelaki itu dengan tulus. Sama seperti Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi, dulu.

Setelah itu Yoongi baru tersadar. Semua perkataan teman-temannya memang benar.

Jimin hanya seorang anak kecil yang main-main dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menghindari Yoongi. Hati kecilnya berkata untuk tinggalkan saja Yoongi agar ia tidak lagi menerima perlakuan buruk dari orang lain. Tapi Yoongi tidak salah. Ini bukan kesalahannya.

Semakin hari Jimin semakin muak. Orang-orang itu tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya ketika dicemooh, dengan Yoongi sebagai alasannya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginannya. Ia sengaja menghindari kekasihnya, tidak pernah memberi kabar dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghidupkan ponselnya.

Bahkan kini Jimin berpaling.

Sudah berapa pria manis yang Jimin dekati, mengajak mereka berkencan. Tapi sungguh, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menolak semua ini.

Sampai ketika Jimin merasa seperti seorang penjahat.

Ia mendapati kekasihnya berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan mata merah sembab dan bahu yang bergetar. Ditangannya ada sebuah kotak besar berwarna toska.

Itu kotak yang biasa Yoongi gunakan untuk menyimpan pemberian darinya.

Jimin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Menuntut penjelasan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Maaf Jimin jika menganggumu. Aku...aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu."

Yoongi menyerahkan kotak itu, tapi Jimin tidak menerimanya. Ia hanya diam. Akhirnya Yoongi menaruh kotaknya diatas lantai. Ketika menunduk airmatanya tidak sengaja lolos.

Yoongi tidak mengusapnya, ia biarkan airmata itu mengalir melewati wajahnya. Supaya Jimin bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya ia sekarang.

"Well, hanya itu saja."

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi dalam diam.

"Setelah ini, aku berjanji tidak akan menemuimu lagi."

Tangan Jimin terkepal.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak nyaman lagi denganku. Dari awal pun sebenarnya kau tidak nyaman kan?"

Kini rahang Jimin mengeras.

"Maka dari itu aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau sudah melepasku. Kita impas."

Yoongi tidak mau menatap mata Jimin ketika berbicara. Ia takut jika menatap mata lucu itu, maka pendiriannya akan goyah. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia buat akan hancur.

"Aku pergi."

Saat itu juga Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawa pria itu menuju kamarnya. Jimin menghempaskan tubuh kecil Yoongi lalu menindihnya.

"Jimin apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi Jimin malah menahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi di kedua sisi kepalanya. Gerakan Yoongi tertahan.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, hyung."

Yoongi menengok kekanan ketika napas Jimin menerpa wajahnya. Ia takut, sekarang menjadi sangat takut untuk melihat Jimin.

"Kau cerewet sekali, hyung. Kupingku panas mendengarnya."

Yoongi menahan airmatanya yang akan keluar lagi. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia sudah melepaskan Jimin. Maka ia harus kuat.

"Harusnya yang kau ucapkan itu 'Jimin, aku merindukanmu' bukannya 'aku pergi'"

Jimin kini mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan hidungnya. Genggaman tangan Jimin agak melonggar.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu maka aku akan menjawabnya, 'aku juga merindukanmu, Yoongi hyung-ku' "

Pipi Yoongi memerah. Jimin yang mengetahui hal itu semakin gencar untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Jimin? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?"

Jimin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari wajah Yoongi untuk melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku...aku...tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini di belakangku. Jadi, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Biarkan saja ia terlihat cengeng didepan Jimin. Toh, ini memang yang sedang dirasakannya.

Jimin mendesah pelan, ia tahu cepat lambat Yoongi akan mengetahui ini semua. Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi yang dialiri airmatanya sendiri. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintai menangis didepannya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Bukannya berhenti Yoongi malah menderaskan airmatanya.

"Jimin, jangan seperti ini padaku. Kumohon."

Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Ia sangat rindu rasa hangat tubuh prianya. Dalam pelukannya Jimin menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta, kasih, rindu dan penyesalannya pada Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan orang yang aku cintai. Aku sudah membuatmu hancur, hyung."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin. Semua rasa sakitnya dihapus oleh perasaan cinta yang begitu besar pada Jimin.

"Karena aku juga hancur, hyung. Tidak melihatmu, tidak memelukmu, tidak menyentuhmu membuatku hancur. Aku menghancurkanmu dan diriku sendiri. Aku bodoh."

"Jimin, berhenti berbicara."

Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Jimin bisa menangis seperti ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Tidak ada yang salah disini, Jimin. Dan tidak ada yang bodoh."

Jimin menggeleng. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengusap wajah kekasihnya. Jimin tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku tahu kau hanya sedang bingung. Kau sedang mencari jati dirimu dan mencari cinta sejatimu. Awalnya aku memang merasa sakit hati dan terkhianati olehmu, tetapi aku sadar. Bahwa kebahagianmu harus kau raih sendiri. Aku merelakanmu bahagia bersama orang lain."

Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi. Sedari awal Jimin tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah memilih Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya bahagia bersama denganmu, hyung."

Lalu Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi. Yang kecupannya lembut, tidak menuntut. Jenis kecupan yang menyalurkan perasaan cinta.

Keduanya tersenyum. Menyadari cinta mereka yang begitu kuat. Begitu besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

Keduanya berciuman lagi.

Walau keduanya tahu cinta mereka tak akan pernah berjalan mulus, tapi mereka mengerti satu hal. Bahwa jika kau memang mencintainya walaupun itu salah dimata orang lain. Kau hanya perlu bertahan dan tetap mencintainya.

Karena rasa cinta itu tidak pernah salah.

End

.

.

Aku gatau kenapa cerita ini dihapus oleh pihak ffn *nangis* apa coba salah aku?

Jadi aku re-post lagi deh, hehehe...

_P.s. Kalau ada yang berkenan ingin berteman denganku, boleh kok nanya-nanya di pm ^^_

_P.s.s. Contact person yang ada di bio itu salah ya, hehe_

_P.s.s.s. Review please?_

_P.s.s.s.s. Hehehe udah~ udah~_


End file.
